Un Deux Trois Soleil ?
by Tyanilisha
Summary: Mais où est Gokudera ? Pas d'appel, pas de messages sur le portable de Tsuna. Quelque chose cloche. Mais Tsuna est sur l'affaire. Hibari aussi. C'est peut-être juste un jeu de cache-cache.


Disclaimer : Ni l'univers, ni les personnages de Katekyo Hitman Reborn ne m'appartiennent. Heureusement, ça serait dangereux pour leurs santés.

Résumé : Quelqu'un joue à cache-cache. Et les autres ne le savent pas. Mais bientôt, tout le monde cherche.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un. Deux. Trois. Soleil ? **

Il l'aperçut, comme une évidence, juste après avoir pris une inspiration profonde, qui devait l'aider à réfléchir.

Il regarda autour de lui, jetant un coup d'œil à la cour en contrebas, et au couloir, par la porte grande ouverte. Personne dans le couloir, personne avec lui dans la salle, et il ne restait que quelques personnes, dans la cour.

Il vérifia une deuxième fois, par réflexe.

Toujours personne.

Il n'y avait pas le moindre signe d'une autre présence que la sienne dans les environs, et il ne bougea pas, retenant encore un peu sa respiration.

Il faisait encore très jour, et les chances que quelqu'un soit encore dans le bâtiment, tout près, étaient non négligeables, mais ...

Ses yeux revinrent sur ce qui l'avait captivé, il y a quelques instants.

Comme si c'était la solution de tous les problèmes, il contourna le bureau devant lui. Il se déplaça en silence, sur la pointe des pieds, et s'arrêta encore une fois devant le placard. Il vérifia à nouveau, et à nouveau, il n'y avait personne, ni dans la pièce, ni dans le couloir, et pas le moindre bruit, sauf en provenance de l'extérieur. En provenance d'ailleurs, un ailleurs qui était loin, et pas vraiment ici.

Ici, il n'y a pas de bruit, pas de voix, rien que le silence qui était sécurité et étouffement. Les rayons du soleil caressaient ses avant bras, là où sa chemise n'allait pas. Il frissonna, et avança, les yeux écarquillés comme ceux d'un enfant qui découvre un parc d'attractions pour la première fois.

Un pied après l'autre, il entra et disparut de la pièce.

A l'intérieur, c'était petit, mais assez grand pour s'asseoir en tailleur par terre, tout juste. Ou pour tenir debout, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une étagère, en hauteur, et quelques feuilles de papier part terre. Le cache du mécanisme permettant de fermer à clé avait disparu, et laissait accessible de l'intérieur le verrou. Accessible, facile à manipuler, quand on a de longs doigts de pianistes. Quand on a été pianiste, et pickpocket, et un peu chimiste, ces temps-ci.

Hayato souriait largement, quand il referma puis verrouilla les portes du placard, de l'intérieur. Il y eut un déclic, et le silence reprit ses droits.

Dans la pénombre, il souriait de toutes ses dents, et ses yeux étaient vitreux, verts et gris, vifs et colorés, et larges comme ceux d'un enfant.

ooooo

Dernière ronde. Tout est désert. Tout est silencieux, comme il se doit, à cette heure-ci. Hibari quitte la paix satisfaisante de Namimori, pour rentrer chez lui. Il avait vérifié chaque salle de classe, et chaque bureau. Il n'y avait personne que lui, comme il avait renvoyé Kusakabe chez lui plus tôt. Ce n'était pas cette nuit que Tsuna, et les herbivores qui l'accompagnaient partout, allaient venir s'affronter, et détruire Namimori. Néanmoins, le gardien des Nuages prévoyait déjà une ronde avancé le lendemain matin. Juste au cas où.

C'est avec la certitude que les bâtiments étaient vides, qu'il ferma la grille d'entrée à double tour.

Mais si on excepte Sasagawa en plein jogging, il n'y avait aucun trouble à six heures le lendemain matin, près ou même dans l'enceinte de l'école.

ooooo

-"Bonjour Tsuna ! Gokudera n'est pas avec toi ? Je pensais qu'il était en avance, comme je ne l'ai pas croisé sur le chemin ..."

Tsuna eut l'air surpris, la bouche entrouverte, et les yeux interrogateurs. Puis un sourire perplexe se fraya un chemin sur son visage, et il haussa les épaules.

-"Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, ce matin; je suis sûr qu'il nous rejoindra sur le chemin. J'espère qu'il se dépêchera, parce que nous sommes presque en retard, et Hibari n'est jamais de bon humeur, pour les retards ...

- Aha, tu as surement raison !"

Et Yamamoto sourit, un de ses sourires qui menaçait de fendre son visage en deux.

Les deux garçons continuèrent leur chemin, en pressant le pas pour éviter d'être en retard. Hibari étant sans pitié pour quiconque défiait la cloche annonçant le début des cours.

Le manieur de dynamites ne les rejoint pas, ni sur le chemin, ni dans la classe, avant que la cloche ne sonne.

Tsuna tendit l'oreille pendant le début du cours, pour entendre quand son futur bras droit autoproclamé arriverait et ne manquerait pas de se battre avec le chef du comité de discipline. Puis, le prof lui posa une question, et Tsuna dut se concentrer sur le cours, et pas sur ce qui se passait dehors.

ooooo

Deux petites heures plus tard, Hayato n'était toujours pas là. La cloche venait de sonner la pause de mi matinée, et Tsuna essayait de se remettre d'un cours de mathématiques interminable, et incompréhensible. Reborn n'était toujours pas apparu. Il avait bien prévenu, il y a quelques jours, qu'il partait voir le Neuvième Vongola en Italie, mais Tsuna savait qu'il fallait s'attendre à le voir surgir de n'importe où, à n'importe quel moment.

La tête sur ses bras, Tsuna soupira, et tourna la tête pour échapper aux équations encore impitoyablement inscrites sur le tableau noir. La chaise vide de Gokudera, bien rangée sous sa table, entra dans son champ de vision. Il fronça les sourcils. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son gardien de la Tempête d'être absent sans prévenir. Sans le prévenir, en tout cas, parce que Gokudera faisait bien savoir combien il n'appréciait pas Yamamoto, et il ne le préviendrait sans doute pas lui, à moins qu'il n'ait pas le choix.

-"Hey, Yamamoto. Gokudera n'a rien dit de particulier hier soir ?

- Ah, je ne sais pas, le club de baseball avait un entrainement hier, nous ne sommes pas rentrés ensemble. Je pensais qu'il t'aurait accompagné, Tsuna. Il a toujours l'air de prendre très au sérieux la moindre occasion de rentrer avec toi."

Tsuna grimaça, perplexe.

C'était vrai. Pourtant, hier après midi ...

-"Pas hier, il a dit qu'il avait oublié un cahier. J'ai pensé que vous partiriez ensemble, Yamamoto.

- Son réveil n'a peut être pas sonné ce matin. Il n'y aura qu'à l'appeler tout à l'heure."

Le ton enthousiaste dissipa aussitôt le début d'inquiétude qui s'était installé dans le ventre de Tsuna. Il y avait probablement une explication simple et évidente à l'absence de Gokudera ce matin. Le métis n'aimait pas vraiment les cours, et peut-être qu'il avait décidé de partir avoir une session d'entrainement. Ou qu'il n'avait simplement pas eu envie de venir en cours, et avait oublié de les prévenir.

Gokudera avait ce genre de caractère impulsif et imprévisible.

Tsuna soupira, et écouta Yamamoto lui expliquer la tactique que prévoyait d'employer l'équipe de baseball de Namimori, face à leur prochain adversaire. Trop rapidement, la cloche sonna, coupant les explications confuses du gardien de la Pluie, et annonça le début d'un cours de littérature.

Tsuna soupira, et rangea son livre de maths, qu'il avait négligé et abandonné sur le bord de sa table en fin de cours, juste avant le début de la pause.

ooooo

Il fait frais dans la pénombre, et les parois étroites semblent aspirer le moindre son. Hayato s'accroupit lentement, et ses jambes lui font atrocement mal, sauf qu'il n'a pas l'air de les sentir.

Appuyé contre le mur au fond du placard, il écoute, et il attend.

La pupille a envahi presque tout l'iris, et ses yeux sont injectés de sang, comme s'il ne les avait pas fermés de la nuit. Au loin, un mal de tête se fait sournois et douloureux, alors que la nicotine commence à se faire rare dans son sang. Mais Hayato n'a vraiment pas l'air de sentir tout ça.

Dans la pénombre, une obscurité quasi totale, avec juste une fente de lumière sous les portes, et une autre tout en haut, au dessus des portes, Hayato penche la tête sur le côté, à l'écoute.

Il sourit toujours.

Comme un enfant qui a trouvé la meilleure cache, au cache-cache.

ooooo

Tsuna jette un coup d'œil à ses pattes de mouches illisibles, et tire un peu la langue, en essayant d'accélérer le rythme. La pointe de son crayon vole sur le papier, maladroite et trop lente. Les professeurs de littérature parlent trop. Dans le fond de la classe, certains ont abandonnés le marathon, et dorment, plus ou moins discrètement. Yamamoto en fait partie, et son voisin n'a pas encore renoncé à tenter de le réveiller avant la fin de l'heure. Mais Tsuna, même Tsuna, Tsunaze, pourrait lui dire que c'est totalement vain, que la fin du monde, ou même une arrivée surprise de la Varia ne réveillerait pas Yamamoto.

Ou peut-être que les hurlements de Squalo ... Et surtout le challenge qu'il représentait, pour le joueur de baseball épéiste à ses heures perdues.

Tsuna laisse son stylo s'immobiliser un moment, et lève les yeux, pour voir Kyoko qui orne sa feuille de caractères impeccables, sans faiblir. La tête penchée au dessus de sa table, l'air concentrée, elle a l'air aussi parfaite qu'à l'ordinaire. Ses cheveux roux restent derrière ses oreilles, retenus par quelques épingles discrètes.

Il s'autorise à rêvasser encore quelques instants après avoir détourné le regard. Puis le professeur hausse la voix, et il revient en catastrophe à sa propre feuille de cours, avec ses gribouillis dans les coins, et une tâche d'encre au centre.

Non loin de lui, la place de Gokudera est toujours vacante.

ooooo

C'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, et tout est beaucoup trop calme dans l'école de Namimori. Enfin, il ne fait jamais trop calme, bien sûr. Mais il y peu d'élèves errant dans les couloirs, et absolument aucun herbivore défiant sciemment son autorité en séchant.

Hibari ne l'avouerait pas sous la torture, mais c'est presque ennuyeux. Tout le monde semble décidé à travailler dans le calme et l'efficacité. Ce qui laisse le chef du comité de discipline quelque peu sceptique. Il manque quelque chose, il n'arrive juste pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Mais il ne peut pas prolonger sa ronde inlassablement, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Si encore un ou deux herbivores se mettaient en tête d'aller à l'encontre des règles ...

Mais les couloirs sont vides, et il n'y a pas la moindre altercation, dans aucune des salles de classe occupées. Les élèves chuchotent bien dans la bibliothèque de l'école, et le personnel de la cantine n'a rien à signaler.

Hibari se glisse jusqu'au dernier étage, le troisième, celui de sa classe.

La porte au fond de la classe ne fait aucun bruit quand il l'ouvre, et entre, sans perturber le cours. Les élèves qui ont la malchance d'être proches de son bureau gardent les yeux fixés sur le tableau, et sur la correction d'exercice que le professeur inscrit. Le gardien des Nuages rejoint sa place en silence, et s'assoit souplement, reprenant ses notes là où il s'était interrompu. Il ignore totalement le clin d'œil de Sasagawa. Un herbivore des plus énervants, qui ne sait jamais s'arrêter.

Enfin.

Un herbivore qui sait encore moins bien que ses congénères quand il convient de baisser les yeux, et d'obéir aux règles. En silence.

ooooo

Yamamoto s'étire avec en baillant, et déplie ses longues jambes. Il se lève avec joie, et fait quelques pas pour se dégourdir les jambes, et aller voir Tsuna, qui a l'air vaguement inquiet. Comme si le petit gars, Reborn, était sur le point de surgir. Le jeu de la mafia semble être en pause, ces jours-ci. Pas qu'il le regrette, entre les entrainements de baseball, avec le tournoi inter-écoles qui a commencé, et les entrainements au kendo de son père, avec le restaurant, et les devoirs, Yamamoto a largement de quoi faire sans avoir le temps de s'ennuyer.

-"Yo, Tsuna. Il fait beau aujourd'hui ! Ce serait une honte de rester à l'intérieur. Allons manger dehors. Sur le toit peut-être. Au fait, où est passé le petit gars ? Ah ! Sa famille devait avoir envie de le voir, ça fait un moment qu'il est dans le coin. Il vient d'Italie, comme Gokudera, après tout. C'est loin d'ici. Gokudera n'a pas appelé ?

- Je n'ai pas encore regardé mon téléphone."

Tsuna sourit, envahi à son tour par la bonne humeur naturelle de son ami. Il ramassa rapidement ses affaires, et attrapa son bento. En sortant de la classe, Kyoko lui fit un signe de la main, pour dire bonjour, et il se sentir rougir en le lui rendant.

Arrivé dehors, sur le toit, il s'attendait à attendre le froissement de papier de cigarette, et le claquement du briquet de Gokudera. Sauf que Gokudera n'était pas là, et il n'y eut ni grésillement de cigarette, ni odeur de fumée et de tabac.

-"C'est étrange d'être ici sans Gokudera ! Tu devrais l'appeler, Tsuna. Peut-être qu'il est malade. On pourrait demander au docteur de l'école d'aller le voir. Ils se connaissent bien, non ? Ah, j'ai cru que le prof n'allait jamais s'arrêter de parler ! Parfois, les cours paraissent interminables, n'est ce pas, Tsuna ?"

Tsuna avala sa bouchée de riz et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche, laissant reposer la boite de son déjeuner en équilibre sur son genou. Il n'y avait pas de nouveau message, et le seul appel en absence provenait de Nana, qui souhaitait surement qu'il fasse une course ou deux en rentrant. Yamamoto serait sans doute d'accord pour l'accompagner, s'il n'avait pas entrainement.

... Être sur le toit, et discuter tranquillement avec Yamamoto seul, était réellement étrange.

-"S'il est malade, peut-être qu'il est préférable de ne pas le déranger.

- Tu as raison, Tsuna; il doit être en train de se reposer."

Une image de Gokudera tremblant de fièvre et couvert de bandages le suivant à Kokuyo traversa l'esprit de Tsuna, qui secoua la tête. Gokudera, se reposant dans son lit, malade ? Rien que la phrase sonnait faux. Mais détromper Yamamoto n'en valait sûrement pas la peine. Le gardien de la pluie pouvait se révéler très accroché à ses idées.

-"Oui. Je suis content que le cours de maths soit passé. Rien que d'entendre le mot 'équation' me donne mal à la tête.

- Entièrement d'accord. Il n'y a que Gokudera pour comprendre tout ça; il est vraiment intelligent, parfois. Est ce que tu as entendu parler de cette élève dans la classe au bout du couloir ? Il parait que ses parents sont sur le point de divorcer. Ces jours-ci, ça arrive de plus en plus ... "

La conversation se continua, tout au long du déjeuner. Etrangement, Tsuna ne regretta pas de ne pas avoir appelé Gokudera, comme s'il était certain qu'il ne répondrait pas. Peut-être que ça n'était pas si étrange que ça, en prenant en compte que si Gokudera avait accès à son téléphone, il aurait sans nul doute prévenu Tsuna.

L'heure de déjeuner se déroula somme toute paisiblement, même quand Hibari fit une apparition, et que Yamamoto le traita comme une vieille connaissance. Ce que leur aîné n'apprécia pas.

Mais Ryohei sauva la situation en arrivant inopinément pour demander une fois de plus à Tsuna s'il ne souhaitait pas rejoindre le club de boxe.

L'absence de cris, et de jurons moitié italiens, moitié japonais, n'était pas aussi relaxante que Tsuna avait imaginé qu'elle pourrait l'être.

ooooo

Avec le soleil à son zénith, la température dans la petite salle avait augmenté sensiblement. Une perle de sueur naquit juste au dessus de la tempe d'Hayato, et roula le long de son visage, glissant dans son cou, puis venant tremper le col de sa chemise ouverte sur un t-shirt trempé de sueur.

Dans le petit espace, l'air était presque irrespirable.

L'occupant des lieux respirait par petites goulées, inconsciemment, en oubliant d'essuyer l'humidité sur son front. Mais la sueur qui piquait ses yeux n'avait pas l'air de vraiment le gêner. Hayato clignait des yeux de temps à autre. Il détendit un peu ses jambes, et continua d'écouter, et d'attendre.

Son ventre grognait, et sa gorge était sèche. Un verre d'eau aurait sonné merveilleusement bien, en cet instant. Mais Hayato ne leva pas les mains vers le verrou des portes, et il déglutit douloureusement. La salive se faisait rare. Son estomac vide depuis un peu moins de vingt quatre heures se plaignit encore, et il fronça presque les sourcils. Presque.

En fait, dans l'obscurité, il souriait toujours.

ooooo

Tsuna se rendait à une supérette entre chez lui et l'école, quand son portable sonna. Bien sûr, l'appareil lui échappa des mains quand il le sortit de sa poche, et tomba au sol, sans se briser. C'était sa mère, qui avait décidé de faire du curry ce soir, et à qui il manquait quelques ingrédients. Il prit mentalement note des nouveaux achats sur sa liste, et raccrocha rapidement.

Yamamoto, qui l'accompagnait, se tourna vers lui, d'un air interrogateur, et il eut l'air un peu déçu quand le futur Dixième Vongola lui expliqua que ça n'était que Nana.

Tsuna ne comprit d'abord pas pourquoi, avant de se traiter d'idiot, et de se rappeler qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Gokudera. Yamamoto était son meilleur ami, bien sûr qu'il s'inquiétait un peu. Et il s'inquiétait lui même pour son gardien de la Tempête. Mais il n'avait pas l'adresse de Gokudera, et demander l'aide de Bianchi était à réserver en dernière option.

Si Gokudera ne donnait pas de nouvelles d'ici demain après midi, Tsuna irait parler à sa sœur.

En attendant ... est ce que c'était des oignons ou de l'ail, qui manquaient, déjà ?

-"Jeune Vongola ..."

Tsuna se retint de soupirer. Quelque chose lui disait que Reborn était rentré. Quelque chose de grand, avec une costume imprimée avec des motifs façon vache, un seul œil vert pomme ouvert, et un air nonchalant.

-"Hey, Tsuna, c'est la personne de l'autre fois ..."

Oui, Lambo, quinze ans, était ici. Tout en se répétant qu'il y avait sans doute une excellent explication, qui, avec beaucoup de chance, n'impliquait pas un certain tueur professionnel en costume noir italien, devenu prof particulier. Mais ça, Tsuna en doutait. Surtout quand des projectiles non identifiés en provenance du rayon jardinage arrivèrent jusqu'ici, avant d'être arrêté par le Shigure Kintoki de Yamamoto.

Le jeune Vongola se demanda brièvement à quel point Yamamoto prenait tout ça au sérieux, pour emmener son sabre en bambou pour faire les courses avec lui. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, quand un 'Tsuna !' retentit du côté du rayon surgelé, non loin de lui, et qu'Haru se précipita vers lui, poursuivie par deux types louches. Probablement les mêmes à l'origine du déploiement hostiles des produits du rayon jardinage.

Il manquait tout de même une ou deux explosions de dynamites pour que la scène soit complète.

ooooo

-"Ciaossu, Tsunaze. C'était absolument pitoyable."

Mais pour une fois, il s'en était sorti à peu près intact. Ses vêtements, et le magasin ne pouvaient certes pas en dire autant.

Yamamoto riait, une main sur la nuque, l'autre tenant toujours fermement son sabre.

Haru marmonnait quelque chose, en surveillant Lambo cinq ans, qui était -malheureusement- de retour.

-"Où est ton gardien de la Tempête, Tsunaze ?

- Gokudera n'était pas l'école aujourd'hui."

Un coup de pied à l'arrière du crâne rappelle aussitôt douloureusement au futur chef des Vongola que la réponse 'je ne sais pas' quelle que soit la forme qu'elle prenne, n'est pas tolérée par Reborn.

-"Stupide Tsuna. Tu dois toujours savoir où sont tes gardiens."

Tsuna évita sagement de répondre qu'il ne savait absolument pas ce que fabriquait Chrome, et par extension, Mukuro, bien que celui-ci ne puisse guère se balader à sa guise. Et il avait ce mauvais pressentiment que Reborn allait le poursuivre jusqu'à ce qui demande à Bianchi si elle savait quelque chose. Ce que Tsuna aurait préféré éviter. Bianchi avait toujours besoin d'un goûteur pour ses derniers essais gastronomiques. S'il n'était pas aussi rapide à culpabiliser, il aurait mis Yamamoto sur l'affaire. Mais il doutait que le père de Yamamoto lui pardonne si son fils n'était pas en état de s'entrainer demain.

Sur le chemin de la maison, malgré la discussion animée entre Lambo, Yamamoto, et Haru, Tsuna ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il n'aurait pas dû essayer d'appeler Gokudera plus tôt. Il ne savait même pas où celui-ci vivait, et s'il avait un problème.

Sans doute que ça n'était pas grave, voire même l'un des plans diaboliques de Reborn, soi disant pour le préparer à son futur rôle de grand parrain de la mafia. Pourtant, il y avait ce sentiment de malaise, qui s'était installé dans un coin de sa tête, et qui refusait de partir.

Gokudera ne disparaissait pas sans prévenir comme ça. Ce n'était pas son genre, tout simplement. Pas Gokudera, avec ses yeux pleins d'adoration, presque comme un chiot. Malgré son mauvais caractère, et son instinct de survie totalement défaillant, Gokudera n'était pas du genre à disparaitre du jour au lendemain, sans prévenir son Juudaime.

Quelque chose ne faisait pas sens, et Tsuna n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre pourquoi.

ooooo

Les portes des classes claquaient les unes après les autres, à intervalles irréguliers. Quelques cris apprirent à l'occupant du placard qu'un couple avait probablement été découvert par Hibari, après l'heure de la fin des cours.

La première fois qu'une porte avait été fermée un peu trop violemment, à cet étage, il avait tressailli, et un tic avait agité le côté de son visage, juste au coin de sa bouche, mais ça n'avait pas duré. Les fois d'après, les lèvres desséchées avaient juste trembloté un instant, sans attaquer le sourire figé sur le visage de l'adolescent.

La température était toujours infernale, mais c'était un peu plus respirable que tout à l'heure.

Et finalement, la porte du local s'ouvre à son tour, et se referme.

Peu de temps après, le silence envahit les lieux, à nouveau.

Si Hayato était lucide, il pourrait imaginer le chef du comité de discipline, un étage plus haut, assis derrière le bureau de la pièce appartenant au comité, à remplir des papiers, lire des rapports, et peut-être faire son travail de classe, entre deux papiers. Hayato n'a pas l'air très lucide. Les iris verts sont à peine visibles, des lignes vertes autour des pupilles sombres.

Cligner des yeux laisse l'impression d'avoir du sable sous ses paupières brûlantes.

Tout à l'heure, Hibari fera son dernier tour des lieux pour aujourd'hui.

Hayato écoute et attend.

Sur son visage, le sourire ressemble toujours à celui d'un enfant, mais il fait peur, ce sourire. Il est trop large.

ooooo

Bianchi ne savait rien.

Il le savait. Certains disent que l'instinct Vongola n'est qu'une légende douteuse. Et si c'était effectivement le cas, si le fameux instinct Vongola, n'était que des racontars dépourvus de tout intérêt, quand bien même. Avant même d'aller -en se tordant les mains- demander à Bianchi si par hasard elle aurait des nouvelles récentes de son petit frère, Tsuna savait que ça ne donnerait rien.

Même si rationnellement, en tant que sa grande sœur, malgré leur relation conflictuelle, la jeune femme avait plus de chances que les autres d'être au courant de ce qui se passait dans la vie de son frère, et de pourquoi il disparaitrait, sans crier gare, elle ne savait rien.

Appeler sur son portable menait droit à une boite vocale impersonnelle, présentée par une voix froide purement artificielle. Et d'après Bianchi, il n'avait pas de téléphone fixe. Rien d'autre que ce portable qui ne sonnait même pas avant de basculer sur boîte vocale.

Maintenant, Tsuna se préparait à aller voir Shamal. Bianchi avait son adresse, sans doute parce qu'il lui avait glissé dans un billet doux qu'elle avait conservé par miracle. Le jeune Vongola espérait vraiment trouver des réponses chez le médecin qui ne soignait que les femmes. Il espérait aussi que son mal de ventre ne soit lié à rien d'autres que le cookie que Bianchi lui avait mis dans la bouche. Il avait recraché, mais quelques miettes étaient passées dans sa gorge. Reborn avait cependant affirmé que ça n'était pas suffisant pour être aussi mortel que d'ordinaire. Tsuna était assez tenté de le croire, mais croire Reborn n'était pas forcément une bonne chose.

Une paire de tennis aux pieds, et une veste sur le dos, il prit la direction du complexe d'appartements dans lequel se trouvait le studio du terrible medecin.

Il sonna trois fois avant qu'on ne lui ouvre. Shamal commença par annoncer que s'il était blessé, il avait frappé à la mauvaise porte, avant de l'inviter à entrer. Ce que Tsuna refusa. Il se faisait tard, et il voulait régler ça le plus rapidement possible. Et il avait beau se forcer à y croire, une part de lui se doutait que si Bianchi n'avait aucune information, si Yamamoto ne savait rien, si lui même ne savait rien, Shamal ne savait probablement pas grand chose de plus.

Et Tsuna eut raison, une fois de plus.

Shamal ne savait rien.

ooooo

Hibari sursauta sur sa chaise quand il réalisa ce qui n'allait pas. Ce sentiment d'agacement depuis le matin. Gokudera Hayato était absent. Il n'avait pas été là de la journée. Le métis italien bruyant, débraillé, et empestant la nicotine, et la fumée de cigarette, n'avait pas été là, ni ce matin, en retard, ou sur le point de l'être, aux côtés de Tsunayoshi, ni ce midi, sur le toit, prêt à s'enflammer à la moindre remarque.

Gokudera Hayato n'avait pas assisté au moindre cours, et ce sans la moindre explication.

Hibari se promit de le mordre à mort à la première occasion.

De quel droit s'absentait-il de son école sans raison.

ooooo

Tsuna rentrait bredouille de sa chasse aux informations. Il avait été jusqu'à Kokuyo, et Chrome jurait n'avoir absolument pas entendu parler de Gokudera. Elle avait même pris le temps de se renseigner auprès de Mukuro, et d'insister pour qu'il se serve de son réseau. En vain, encore une fois.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés, hier en fin d'après midi, personne n'avait vu Gokudera. A moins qu'il ne soit terré chez lui. Mais cette théorie semblait douteuse. Pourtant, à priori, ce n'était pas illogique de penser qu'il était simplement chez lui, mais Tsuna n'y croyait pas.

Si son futur bras droit auto proclamé était simplement chez lui, pourquoi ne donnait-il aucun signe de vie ?

Shamal avait donné son adresse, et au vu de l'heure tardive, la visite devrait attendre le lendemain. Tsuna n'aurait pas eu besoin d'être trop poussé pour être convaincu d'y aller sur le champ, mais Reborn n'insista pas. Si le futur Dixième Vongola n'était pas absolument sûr que Reborn sache toujours ce qu'il faisait, et avait toujours plusieurs longueurs d'avance sur les autres, il aurait presque pensé que son professeur particulier était lui-même perplexe.

Et ce fut la dernière pensée de Tsuna quand il s'endormit.

Mais où diable était passé Gokudera ?

ooooo

La nuit était froide, et les murs froids du placard, sa porte en métal, n'offraient aucune chaleur. Pourtant, Hayato était pelotonné dans un des coins, un peu plus recroquevillé sur lui même que ce qu'il devait pour tenir dans l'espace étriqué du placard.

Ses doigts effleuraient le métal de la porte, dans un mouvement circulaire et monotone. Il laissa sa tête tomber en arrière, et s'appuyer contre le mur, alors que ses épaules étaient courbées au dessus de ses genoux. Un éclat de rire s'échappa silencieusement de ses lèvres. Ses lèvres toutes craquelées laissaient un peu de peau à vif, entre deux plaques de peau morte et terriblement sèche.

Hayato attendait toujours.

Son ventre avait arrêté de grogner et de râler quelque part en début de soirée. Malgré qu'il soit vide, entièrement vide, son corps était lourd, si lourd qu'il n'aurait pas pu se lever, même s'il l'avait voulu. Hayato semble ne rien vouloir d'autre qu'attendre, et caresser du bout des doigts la porte.

Il s'endort des fractions de secondes sans fermer les yeux.

Et, bien sûr,

...

Il sourit toujours.

ooooo

Quelque chose ne va pas, mais Hibari n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Quelque chose, dans sa Namimori, ne va pas.

Mais tout est silencieux, et calme.

Hibari continue de chercher pourtant, parce que ses instincts ne se trompent jamais, et si son petit doigt lui dit que quelque chose ne va pas, c'est qu'il doit trouver ce qui ne va pas, et faire quelque chose.

Mais peu importe le nombre de classe qu'Hibari fouille, peu importe le nombre de passages qu'il effectue ... Il n'arrive pas à trouver.

ooooo

Yamamoto était inquiet, cette fois-ci.

Son réveil n'avait pas sonné, et il était arrivé en retard. Il avait échappé de justesse à Hibari, profitant que celui ci était distrait par une bande de premières années arrivés juste avant lui.

En classe, après un sourire lumineux auquel il est impossible de résister, le professeur le laissa s'asseoir à sa place. Devant lui, le bureau de Gokudera était toujours inoccupé. Il essaie d'attirer l'attention de Tsuna pour savoir s'il en sait plus, mais n'arrive à rien. Tsuna n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup dormi cette nuit, et certainement pas assez.

Gokudera devrait se dépêcher de revenir, parce que tout le monde s'inquiète. Même Haru s'était posée des questions, hier. Lambo avait demandé où était Stupidera plusieurs fois.

Enfin, Tsuna se retourna vers lui. A voir son air désolé, et fatigué, il n'avait rien appris de nouveau.

Yamamoto leva la main.

-"Excusez moi, mais je ne me sens pas très bien ... Est ce que Tsuna pourrait m'accompagner à l'infirmerie ?"

La permission fut accordée, avec un peu d'étonnement, parce que Yamamoto n'était jamais malade, mais la professeure n'avait pas de raison de refuser, et la perspective de se débarrasser de deux élèves pour le restant de l'heure semblait assez prometteuse pour qu'elle ne pose pas de questions. Tsuna joua le jeu, du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il avait grand besoin de travailler ses talents d'acteur. Peut-être qu'il faudrait demander à Haru de l'aider un peu ? Ou de lui donner un ou deux de ses trucs.

-"J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait essayer de trouver Gokudera. Le petit gars d'habitude insiste toujours sur ce jeu de Famille et de Mafia. Et Gokudera fait partie de la Famille, pas vrai ?

- Oui, et j'ai son adresse."

Le trajet fut des plus silencieux.

Le quartier dans lequel vivait le gardien de la tempête n'était pas des meilleurs, mais c'était assez proche de l'école, et de chez Tsuna, probablement ses principaux critères de sélection.

Une dame âgée les laissa entrer dans l'immeuble, après que Yamamoto ait expliqué qu'ils amenaient les cours à un camarade malade. Elle pinça la joue de Tsuna en les félicitant de leurs bonnes attentions, avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations, et à son espionnage général de l'immeuble et de ses alentours.

Peut-être qu'on pourrait lui présenter Reborn.

Sur le palier, il y avait juste assez de place pour eux deux, l'escalier à côté d'eux, et la fin du couloir de l'autre côté. Le couloir était ouvert sur une minuscule cour intérieure, et un mur blanc empêchait quiconque d'y tomber. La cour était déserte, et le couloir pareillement. De la musique venait d'un autre étage, lointaine et facile à ignorer.

Il laissa à Tsuna l'honneur de sonner. Personne ne répondit, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'ils insistèrent. Après un regard tacite, Yamamoto décida d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte, et à sa grande surprise, elle n'était pas fermée à clé.

L'appartement était petit, mais propre et rangé. Une pièce semblait servir de bureau, de cuisine, de salon, et de bibliothèque. La cuisine était séparée par un petit comptoir sur lequel trônait une petite télévision pas vraiment neuve.

Il y avait deux portes, dans cette pièce. L'une menait à une salle de bains à peine plus grande qu'un cagibi, et l'autre à la chambre de Gokudera. Yamamoto était mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être ici sans que Gokudera ne les ait invités, sans même qu'il soit au courant, mais urgence faisait loi.

La chambre était dans le même état que les deux autres pièces. Pas très grande, propre, rangée, et vide de toute présence. Un cadre photo sur la table nuit avait une photo prise dans le futur, avec Uri, et tous les autres Gardiens, et un poster d'un chanteur que ni Tsuna ni Yamamoto ne connaissait, était accroché sur un des murs.

L'ensemble était simpliste, et d'une sobriété froide, pour la chambre d'un adolescent.

Et Gokudera n'était définitivement pas là. Le lit n'avait pas l'air d'avoir accueilli qui que ce soit la nuit dernière, de plus.

Ils ressortirent de l'appartement bien plus inquiets qu'en y entrant.

Le gardien de la tempête semblait avoir disparu.

ooooo

A l'école, la cloche de fin de cours du matin retentit. Des flopées d'élèves s'échappèrent dans les couloirs, et se bousculèrent dans l'escalier.

Hibari avait cherché partout, analysé dans tous les sens la moindre bribe d'information, mais la seule chose qui ressortait vraiment, c'est que Gokudera Hayato était absent, et que Tsunayoshi, et l'autre membre de son fan club, Yamamoto, étaient partis au plein milieu de la première heure de cours.

Il fallait d'urgence qu'il parle avec Tsunayoshi.

ooooo

Reborn avait été on ne peut plus clair. Tsuna devait retrouver son gardien. Sur le champ. Ou sinon ...

Tsuna préférait ne pas y penser. Le sentiment de malaise avait gonflé, gonflé, sur le chemin pour aller à l'appartement de Gokudera, puis après, en découvrant qu'il n'était pas là. Il y avait une boule d'angoisse qui creusait son trou dans le ventre du futur chef Vongola, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il était arrivé quelque chose à Gokudera, et il avait simplement disparu de la circulation.

D'après les séries policières, vingt quatre heures n'est pas un temps suffisant pour décréter une disparition inquiétante. Mais Gokudera n'était pas n'importe qui, et les séries policières étaient à prendre avec des gants. Tsuna avait vite appris ça, avec Reborn.

Maintenant, lui et Yamamoto retournait à Namimori, parce que c'était là qu'il avaient vu le gardien de la tempête pour la dernière fois. Peut-être que quelqu'un l'aurait vu partir, ou saurait ce qui s'était passé.

Même s'ils étaient partis de cours de manière peu orthodoxe, Tsuna ne s'attendait pas à être repéré par Hibari dès son premier pas dans la cour d'entrée de l'école.

-"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Herbivore. Où est Gokudera Hayato ?

- Hein ?"

Comme ça, Hibari aussi était intrigué ? Tsuna essaya de se reprendre le plus vite possible, mais ce ne fut pas à temps pour éviter un tonfa de s'arrêter juste sous son menton, prêt à frapper.

-"Ah ! Je ne sais pas !

- Hibari ! Toi aussi tu cherches Gokudera ? C'est gentil de ta part. Je ne savais pas que le comité de discipline s'occupait aussi des disparitions d'élèves !"

Le gardien des nuages accorda encore un regard au gardien de la pluie, et à Tsuna, avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide. Eux non plus, ne savaient rien. Ce qui confirmait l'impression du chef du comité de discipline. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, et c'était en rapport avec l'absence de Gokudera Hayato. L'autre herbivore avait même parlé de disparition.

Une disparition. Dans son école. D'un des élèves les moins discrets, bruyant, insolent, et bagarreur. Destructeur, aussi.

Désormais, Hibari avait un nouvel objectif. Trouver Gokudera Hayato.

ooooo

-"Laisse tomber, Kyoko. On pourra toujours faire des recherches sur internet chez moi, après les cours.

- Je suis sûre d'avoir vu un article là dessus dans les archives. Il n'y en pas pour longtemps, je crois que c'était dans ce dossier ..."

Les voix étaient tellement proches.

Mais Hayato ne bougea pas. Il retenait sa respiration, et supportait sans frémir les crampes, dans ses jambes.

-"Attends, il y a quoi dans ce placard ?"

Non, pas le placard, pas le placard.

Pas le placard.

Le sourire vacilla.

La porte fut secouée en vain. Le verrou tint bon.

-"Ah, j'ai trouvé l'article.

- Tant mieux. Il n'y a qu'à aller voir ça dans le CDI, ici c'est trop poussiéreux ...

- Allons-y"

Les deux filles partirent sans un regard en arrière pour le placard.

Mais c'était trop tard.

Le sourire était en train de mourir, et Hayato semblait peiner à rester conscient. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était sorti de la pièce, il y avait quelque chose ressemblant fortement à de la panique, derrière les yeux verts écarquillés.

ooooo

Ils avaient profités de la pause déjeuner pour demander à tous les élèves de leur classe. Yamamoto avait été voir si quelqu'un du club de baseball aurait vu Gokudera, mais rien à faire.

Personne ne l'avait vu, et rien d'étrange ne s'était passé avant hier, après les cours, aux alentours de Namimori.

Tsuna avait gardé Kyoko pour la fin, et il la chercha longtemps, avant de la trouver peu de temps avant la reprise des cours. Elle revenait du CDI avec une amie. Le coeur de Tsuna s'accéléra, comme s'il était sur le point de résoudre un problème particulièrement ardu. Comme si Kyoko avait la réponse. Sauf que bien sûr, Kyoko n'en savait pas plus que les autres.

Mais l'excitation était toujours là, comme s'il touchait au but, donc Tsuna se rendit au CDI, malgré que la sonnerie vienne de retentir. La documentaliste était partie, probablement déjeuner, et le CDI était désert.

Pas de Gokudera.

Tsuna allait sortir, quand il vit la porte de la salle des archives entrouverte.

Il s'y précipita.

Gokudera aimait faire des recherches, et mettre au point des systèmes complexes, pour se battre, et pour tout. Il était là. Il était forcément là, plongé dans des livres énormes, et des encyclopédies étranges.

Tsuna poussa la porte, plein d'espoir.

Mais il n'y avait personne.

La pièce était absolument déserte. La chaleur du soleil de printemps rendait l'atmosphère poussiéreuse étouffante, et désagréable. Et il n'y avait personne. Rien qu'un bureau poussiéreux, deux fenêtres un peu crasseuses, et des étagères métalliques partout ailleurs, avec des cartons pleins, et des classeurs plus ou moins bien classés. Et bien sûr, un placard, fermé, dont la poignée brillait au soleil.

La déception fut immédiate, noyant tout le reste. Y compris le pressentiment qui hurlait qu'il y était presque.

Tsuna jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, et au placard.

Typiquement le genre de placard dans lequel les gentils se font enfermer, dans les films.

Tsuna repartit, à la recherche de son futur bras droit autoproclamé.

ooooo

La documentaliste avait perdu la clé du placard aux archives. Dès que Kusakabe lui avait appris, Hibari avait su qu'il avait enfin trouvé l'origine de ce qui clochait. Et elle avait perdu la clé la veille de la disparition de Gokudera Hayato. Bien qu'il ne semble avoir aucun rapport, il n'y en avait probablement aucun. Hibari savait ça. Il savait aussi que ses tripes avaient toujours raison. Si tous ses instincts lui hurlaient que là était le problème, alors le problème était là. Aussi simplement que ça.

Donc, il se rendit au bureau des archives, situé dans le CDI. Sans s'arrêter pour mordre les élèves trainant dans les couloirs malgré la cloche qui avait sonné voilà une vingtaine de minutes. Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour Tsunayoshi, qui avait l'air tracassé, et pensif, et qui n'était absolument pas à sa place, en classe.

Tous ses sens exultèrent dès qu'il entra dans le bureau des archives.

Après avoir rapidement vérifié que les environs étaient déserts, répétant sans le savoir les mêmes mouvements qu'Hayato avant lui, il se dirigea droit au placard.

Les portes, bien sûr, étaient verrouillées.

Il y eut plusieurs coups de tonfas, et le métal récolta plusieurs indentures assez profondes, avant que la serrure ne cède.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, sans grincer.

Le placard était vide. A l'intérieur, c'était petit, mais assez grand pour s'asseoir en tailleur par terre, tout juste. Ou pour tenir debout, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une étagère, en hauteur, et quelques feuilles de papier par terre.

Et dans le fond du placard, il y a

_..._

_! _

Les tonfas tombèrent au sol avec fracas, quand Hibari les lâcha. Il les ignora totalement, et sortit de la pièce. Dans le placard, il se retourna, et ferma les portes. Le verrou avait quelques bosses, mais accepta de fonctionner.

Dans l'obscurité, Hibari souriait largement, et ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme ceux d'un enfant à Noël.

ooooo

-"Tsunayoshi !"

Tsuna fit volte face, avec fatigue. La journée avait été longue.

Un de ses meilleurs amis semblait avoir totalement disparu de la ville.

-"Bonsoir, Kusakabe. Je peux vous aider ?

- Kyou a disparu. Je me demandais si tu ne l'aurais pas vu ? D'ordinaire, il est toujours dans le bureau du comité de discipline, à cette heure. Il n'est pas chez lui, et je ne l'ai pas vu ni ici, ni dans les rues.

- Je l'ai croisé, mais c'était en début d'après midi. Il avait l'air pressé.

- Merci. Il réapparaitra sans doute d'ici sa ronde du soir, je suppose. Ne traine pas, et rentre chez toi. Bonne soirée.

- Bonne soirée."

En sortant de l'école, Tsuna sentait la boule de malaise grandir. Comme s'il passait à côté de quelque chose de capital. C'était idiot, lui et Yamamoto avait retourné la moindre salle de classe, ils avaient même vérifiés plus ou moins discrètement les toilettes des filles, et les salles réservées aux professeurs.

L'étrange impression, terrible, d'avoir manqué quelque chose, et d'avoir failli à Gokudera, accompagna Tsuna pendant un long, long, long moment.

Pendant des années.

Aucun corps ne fut retrouvé.

La clé du placard des archives non plus.

_Fin_

* * *

Booo !

Est-ce que quelqu'un a eu peur ?

Non ? Quel dommage. Une petite explication, peut- être ?

Ici, tout réside dans la définition du mot placard, par rapport au mot armoire. Un placard est une pièce à l'intérieur d'une pièce. Une armoire est un meuble qui peut être déplacé, contrairement au placard. Ici, on a affaire à un placard qui est une armoire.

Il existe une autre fin à ce one shot, une fin façon shonen aï et happy end. A peu près. Si ça intéresse quelqu'un, je veux bien l'envoyer par PM, ou par mail.

Sur ce, merci à quiconque aura lu ceci, et bonne journée/soirée !


End file.
